


Yes, Tom - Chapter 1

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has been searching for just the right person and he thinks he's found her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Tom - Chapter 1

Getting a job on the set of _Thor 2_ was a dream come true for me. I had just turned 30 and I was at a crossroads in my life. After years of teaching middle school I decided that I wanted a change. My best friend Sarah was working as an Assistant Director and managed to snag me a position. Even though it was only a lowly Production Assistant job, and it didn't pay much, I was just thrilled to be on a movie set. 

Of course it helped that it was _that_ movie set.  The realization that I would be working on _Thor 2_ made me want to dance around like a crazy person. I would have picked up garbage to work on that set. On my knees. Naked. And it also didn't hurt that I got to actually meet Tom HIddleston. I had been a fan for years, pining away online over his perfection and even writing a fanfic here or there. Even though he barely seemed to acknowledge my existence, I became excited every time I was in the same vicinity. He just had this air about him; he was gregarious, sweet, and charming. He possessed an innate talent for making anyone and everyone feel absolutely special simply by being in his presence. And the man just exuded charisma. He was like a walking, talking angel of sex.

I had the wonderful pleasure of getting to bring him the occasional cup of tea or bottle of water. Just getting a 'thank you' in that voice, it was like sexy Christmas. And the little 'darling' at the end? Heaven. Most of the actors were cordial, but Tom was something else. He appeared to be genuinely nice. I was smitten. But then again, who wouldn't be?

One day on set I was taking a break, scrolling through Tumblr. I was an unabashed Tumblr addict. When I first started on _Thor 2_ , I made a new, second blog so that I could post some photos from the set without connecting them to my own blog. They weren't spoilers, or anything like that, but I was pretty sure I could get in trouble if anyone found out. It was so hard, though, not sharing anything at all. I wanted to tell everyone. I also just missed the Hiddles fandom. Even though I couldn't really talk about the specifics, it was nice to be able to chat with the people I had grown to know and love. 

When I first started working, I always waited until I was off-set and had more privacy before I posted photos I had taken. I didn't want to get caught. On this day, however, I didn't have a lot of time and, to be honest, I didn't feel like anyone really cared about what I was doing. After all, I was a nobody. I was like the lowest nobody of all the nobodies on the set. Who would even care what I was doing?

As I began to upload a photo I snapped of Tom in his full Loki costume, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up, like someone was watching me. My stomach dropped to my feet as I turned around to find him staring at me. _Tom Hiddleston_. And not only Tom Hiddleston, but _Tom Hiddleston dressed as Loki_ , peering over my shoulder at the photo on my laptop.

"Oh my god, Mr. HIddleston, I'm so sorry, did you need something?" I slammed my laptop shut and scrambled to stand up, my hands shaking. I had no idea what, if anything, he actually saw. I was so nervous as I tried to read his expression.

He paused for a second, a quizzical look on his face. Then he smiled, a feline smile, like he spotted a mouse. But he said nothing about it. "Yes, sorry to interrupt your break, but could you fetch something from my trailer, please? I can't find anyone else and I need to stay close, they're going to need me shortly."

"Of course, I'm so sorry, what do you need?" I picked up my bag, shoving my laptop in and zipping it shut.

"There are some notes, they're right on the counter when you go in my trailer."

"Sure, no problem, I'll be right back."

"Thank you Ellie, I really appreciate it."

My heart leapt into my throat. He remembered. My name. I felt like I might squeal, so I bit the side of my mouth. "Of course, anything you need Mr. Hiddleston."

He cocked an eyebrow at me then grinned that big, toothy grin. "Call me Tom."

I took my bag and put it in the trailer where I usually took my breaks and swore to myself I would never bring the laptop on-set again. I hoped and prayed that Tom didn't see anything, or if he did, that at least he wouldn't tell anybody. I decided not to upload any more photos. If he had seen something, I had to just trust that he would not say anything. There was nothing else I could do but rely on his famous kindness.

When I got back from the errand Tom sent me on, he was already filming his scene. I left the notes on his chair and went about the rest of my day.

 

It was a long day, and by the time I was finished I was one of the last people left on set. All the other PAs were gone as well. It was eerie being on set with so few people. It wasn't that I felt unsafe, because security was always close by and I had my phone. But seeing the sets and equipment all quiet and abandoned, it felt like a ghost town.

I finally was ready to leave, so I trudged back to the trailer to retrieve my laptop before I called for a ride. I was exhausted. It was past 11, and I had to be on set at 6 the next morning. I opened the door to the trailer and there sat Tom, my laptop open in front of him, a little smirk curled on his face. I almost fainted.

Wearing just jeans and a t-shirt now, but with some leftover makeup, he still looked incredibly intimidating. I didn't know what to do. I froze.

"Close the door." His voice devoid of the usual warmth, I was taken aback. I tried to speak but struggled to process the words. Like an idiot I stood there, my fear growing. My mind scrambled to make sense of the situation. _What was he doing here? Was I going to get fired?_

"I said, close the door." Even colder this time, each word punctuated for maximum effect. I turned around and shut the door then slowly turned back around. "Now lock it. We don't want any interruptions."

I swallowed hard, my breathing shallow and quick. _If he was going to get me fired, why was he here alone? And dear god, why was he looking at my laptop?_

My attitude turned a little defensive. "Why are you looking at my computer?"

"You know the answer to that."

"It's my personal property, and…" I trailed off, knowing I was on shaky ground.

He flashed a look of pure control, his green eyes flickering, his tongue just visible at the corner of his mouth. "Oh darling, do you really think you should be questioning me right now? You broke the contract you signed with Marvel. But you know that." He waited for his words to sink in. Then, with a wave of his finger, he repeated his previous command: "Now lock the door."

I didn't know what else to do, so again I did as I was told. "There's a good girl. Now come sit next to me Ellie," he patted the spot next to him, the smile on his face growing. "I think we have something to talk about."

"I…" Nerves overtook me and my voice quivered. Looking down at my feet, I felt like I was caught in some weird dream. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, staining them crimson with embarrassment. _Oh my god._ I thought to myself. _What in the hell is going on?_

"Sit," he commanded this time, his voice louder, with a definite edge. I had never seen this man be anything but jovial and easy-going. Now he was nothing short of domineering. It was terrifying. It was also incredibly arousing. 

I walked tentatively towards him, my heart beating so hard I thought it would end up in my mouth. I sat down and he motioned me closer, so I scooted over next to him. He smelled amazing. Like vanilla. _How does someone even smell like that?_ My head was swimming. Our thighs touched.

He moved my laptop so that we could both see the screen. There in front of me was my secret Tumblr, the one that had all of my uploaded pictures from the set. I closed my eyes and my head dropped. "Oh sweetheart," he reassured, "it isn't as bad as you think."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Hiddleston, really, I don't want to get fired. I don't…." I trailed off, my eyes fixed on my feet, unable to rationalize any of this. I was confused, excited, scared. Tears began to well in my eyes. I fidgeted.

He admonished me with a little 'tsk tsk', then put his arm around my shoulders. I thought I might pass out. I still couldn't look him in the eye. "Now I don't want you to get fired, either, darling. Not at all. But first, I have a few questions."

If I thought the worst was over, I was in for a rude awakening. He reached forward and fiddled with the mouse, bringing up something even worse: my personal Tumblr. And there, for Tom Hiddleston to see, were thousands of words of filthy smut, _all about him_.

I shut my eyes, my leg starting to bob up and down, and I covered my face with my hands. "Oh my god, oh my god oh my god oh my god," my voice was barely audible and it became more like an invocation than a statement. I kept thinking I'd wake up. _This has to be a dream_.

"Oh come now, just relax. I want you to read something for me." He picked up the computer and opened a window, then handed it back to me. It was a quick little drabble, with a picture prompt of Tom. It read:

 

"His eyes are cold, penetrating. He comes closer, his breath against your neck, thick with lust. Hot with impatience. His hand is under your skirt, rubbing through the lace panties you wore especially for him. 

'Oh, so wet already,' he groans, his voice guttural. You can feel it in your soul. He grabs you abruptly, kissing you, deeply, pushing his erection against you. 'Turn around,' he commands and you obey. He pushes you over the back of the couch and flips your skirt up, exposing your ass to him. He grinds up against you, his cock as hard as steel. You gasp.

He grabs your panties, tugging them down to your knees in one swift motion, then pushes two fingers into you, roughly, the sensation painful and arousing at once.

'Oh god, Tom,' you moan, gasping with each thrust.

'Spread your legs wider,' he commands, and you oblige, your clitoris on fire with aching for his cock. You are desperate for him to fuck you. 

'Please, Tom,' you beg, 'please fuck me!'

He pulls his fingers from inside you and you inhale sharply, your pussy throbbing with need. Shoving the fingers into your mouth, he demands, 'Suck,' and you comply, cleaning every drop of your juices off his long slender fingers.

With his other hand you can hear him unzip his pants, the sound like sweet relief to your ears. Teasing you, he rubs the tip of his cock just along your slit, paying extra attention to your clit. He then dips into you for just a moment, as you whimper, writhing, pushing back, trying futilely to get him to enter you completely.

'Now, now, pet, be patient. I don't want to have to punish you.'

'But Tom, please!' 

Suddenly he brings his hand down on your ass, the smack echoing through the room. He then grabs your hair, pulling you back towards him and whispering in your ear, 'Not until I say. Do you understand?'

'Yes,' you cry, but he swats you again, harder this time.

'Say my name,' he demands.

'Yes, Tom,' you exclaim. You would do anything to have him right now, anything. Anything to have him plunged deep within you. Anything to have him reduce you to a puddle. 

'Good girl,' he soothes, then pushes into you all at once, hard and fast, so much so that you almost lose your balance, teetering on your tiptoes. 

'Oh god, Tom,' he reaches around, fingering your clit with little elliptical movements, while fucking you rhythmically. You can feel his cock hit your spot, the pressure building. The ecstasy is unbearable. Before you know it you feel it building.

'Tom, I'm going to come, oh god!'

'Not yet,' he grunts, panting in your ear. 'I mean it, not yet.' His voice stern, he bites your neck and you scream, the pain and pleasure overwhelming.

'God you are so tight, fuck yes,' his pace so quick now, his cock filling you completely, you feel like you will pass out if you don't get release. You feel his cock begin to quiver and you know it should be soon. 'There, there you are pet, oh god, fuck yes, come for me, come for me my little whore,' the words so filthy, so exciting, he is hissing in your ear. It is primal, animalistic.

His fingers move faster over your clit, his cock slamming against your spot and your vision starts to cloud, your orgasm finally rising in you like an explosion. A universe of stars behind your eyes, bursting from the outside in, and then you are falling, falling into a galaxy of ecstasy and bliss.

'Oh fuck, yes!'

'Say my name!' He orders you, his body shaking, his teeth on your skin.

'Oh , Tom! Yes, fuck me, Tom!' With this he collapses, groaning on top of you. He is coming, releasing his demons, as he wraps his arms around you.

'Oh darling that was just perfect!'

You couldn't agree more."

 

The air felt like it had gone out of the room, and I started to get tunnel-vision. It was so surreal, all of it. I didn't know what to say or do. Mouth slightly agape, I kept staring at the words even though I'd read them through twice. I'd almost memorized this one, anyway. It was one of my favorites. I still couldn't believe that Tom read it. My eyes were tearing up. I felt so ashamed, I couldn't help it.

"Mr. Hiddleston, I'm so sorry, please don't be angry, I just, it's just, I can't…" I sobbed, unable to convey anything rational. 

"Now Ellie, I think we're past formalities at this point, don't you think?" His arm tightened around my shoulders. "Call me Tom."

"Okay," I squeaked, the tears still falling, my bottom lip trembling.

"Say it."

The color drained from my face. _He couldn't possibly…_

"I said, _say my name._ " His voice dropped an octave, almost to a low growl. " _Now!_ "

"Tom," I whispered, my throat constricted.

" _Louder!_ " He leaned closer to me, his breath hot against my neck.

"Tom!" I cried, and I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking maybe I could make everything disappear. 

"Fantastic, darling, now look at me."

"I can't…"

He reached up and grabbed my chin, not gently, but not roughly. Firmly. He then turned me to face him. "Look at me."

"Please don't make me do this," Mortified, I felt trapped. And I was really unsure what he even wanted. Why show these things to me? Didn't he have plenty of girlfriends? He couldn't possibly…

"I won't ask again." His tone was even lower this time, threatening.

I looked up, his light green-blue eyes boring into me. "I…"

"Shhh…" He leaned in, his lips almost touching mine but not quite, and I could feel his breath. He licked his lips but didn't move, and suddenly I was so desperate for him to kiss me.

"Tom…" I mouthed the word like a prayer, thinking maybe he'd answer but he still didn't move. "I…" I couldn't resist. I relented, leaning into him, touching my lips to his. The moment I did, his mouth enveloped mine, taking it, owning it, and all I could do was submit. Glorious.

"There, darling, that wasn't so hard was it?" 

"But… I don't understand. What exactly do you want? I mean really… why are you, I mean…" I was tongue-tied. I couldn't believe that someone who had a master's degree could actually lose the ability to speak. But he made me incapable of coherent thought.

"The question is, what do you want? But I think I've already seen the answer to that question." He laughed. That ebullient 'ehehehe', his tongue showing, his eyes dancing.

"Mr. Hiddleston…"

" _Tom._ " He reminded me calmly.

I sighed. It was hard to address him. Especially by his first name. It was hard to even think of him as real. Even working on set, or fetching things for him, he was still bigger-than-life. This Tom, this Tom was full of lust and ulterior motives and human frailty. I didn't know what to think.

"Tom. I didn't write that story…"

"Oh, I know, darling. The stories you wrote are far dirtier." _Fucking god. Not that._ It couldn't get much worse. He had seen my own stories already. He had seen _me_ already. All my intimate thoughts. All my sexual fantasies. All of the filthy things I imagined him doing to me. All the things I thought about when I masturbated. It was too much. "But I bet we can make up filthier ones yet." 

"What… I don't…"

"You heard me. Don't pretend you didn't. You aren't nearly as discreet as you think. This wasn't the first day I've seen what you have on your computer. I know what you've been thinking about." He raised that eyebrow, his eyes dark now and mischievous, then leaned back to my ear. "You think I don't notice you? The way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention. The way your cheeks flush when you're near me. Your hand shaking when you bring me my tea. The way your chest heaves as you try to catch your breath. Your nipples hardening as I walk past. Do you think you hide it? Your arousal is so obvious I can almost smell it. It is intoxicating." I looked down, my flesh tingling. _This can't possibly be happening._ I swallowed hard, trying to catch my breath. His face became serious for a moment as he continued.

"So the question becomes, Ellie, do you leave and pretend this never happened? You can go on for the rest of your life making up stories about me. I won't say a thing. About any of it. Or," at this the smile crept back across his face and his eyes narrowed just a bit as he looked me up and down, "you can find out what it's really like."

I didn't move. My head spinning, I was tired and confused. But this, what could I do? How could I seriously say 'no' to him? Why would I want to refuse?

"But," the tension mounting, he waited what seemed like an eternity before he continued, "if you decide to stay, you will do what I want, you will be mine alone, and you will tell no-one. You can leave at any time, but if you stay, you must obey the rules. Do I make myself clear?" 

I nodded. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to feel him inside me. To act out every scenario I'd ever read or written, to have him show me how much better it was than I had imagined. I would have done anything. Anything. For him to fuck me. For him to dominate me completely.

"Then what will it be, darling?" He licked his lips, staring at me like I was prey. I was. But I didn't care. 

"I want to stay." I whispered meekly, still shaking, his body so close to mine, my arousal so overpowering. He was like a drug. His scent, his presence, he just radiated sex. I was lost in his aura. Lost in the power he wielded simply by being him. 

"Louder."

"I want to stay." I said as firmly as I could but my voice was shaky.

"Perfect," he growled in my ear, his breath heavy with lust. "Then let's start."


End file.
